Algún día, en otra vida
by Adgy
Summary: Phoebe aprende un poco sobre reencarnación, y ésto le hace pensar en la posibilidad de reencontrarse con el que creyó un día que era el amor de su vida...
1. Aprendiendo

**Sinopsis:**

**Phoebe aprende un poco sobre reencarnación, y ésto le hace pensar en la posibilidad de reencontrarse con el que creyó un día que era el amor de su vida...**

**Notas:**

**-Charmed y los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Bill, que ha sido creación mía. Hago algunas referencias a los episodios "Pardon my past" y "A knight to remember" (2x14 / 4x06)**

**-Este primer capítulo es una pequeña introducción a lo que vendrá luego. La "verdadera" historia, será años después en el segundo capítulo, donde Phoebe aplicará sus nuevos conocimientos.**

**-Quiero agradecer a HalliwellMB por apoyarme en mi primer fic. Gracias linda!**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Algún día, en otra vida.<em>**

**Capítulo 1: Aprendiendo.**

#####**  
><strong>

Una noche lluviosa del año 2006, Paige se encontraba en el ático de la mansión revisando algunos libros, haciendo apuntes en su libreta y pegando notas en una pizarra de corcho. Ella estaba tan metida en su trabajo, que no notó que Phoebe había entrado. Su hermana mayor se sonreía mientras la veía trabajar tan apasionadamente. A Paige se le cayeron algunas hojas de la mesa y al recogerlas fue cuando se dio cuenta que los pies de su hermana estaban ahí.

—¡Phoebe! —Le dijo sorprendida mientras se levantaba con las hojas en sus manos— No te oí llegar.

—¡Ya me di cuenta! —Le respondió entre risas— Ven, dame un abrazo. Mmm, no te he visto en mucho tiempo, hermanita.

—No exageres, sólo han sido unos días.

—Sí, pero has estado tan ocupada dando clases en la escuela de magia y cuando vuelves sigues trabajando... ¿Sobre qué estas leyendo ahora?

—Reencarnación.

—¿Reencarnación? No sabía que dieran esa materia en la escuela de magia.

—No la damos. De hecho, es una investigación que estoy haciendo por mi parte. —Phoebe la miró confundida, como pidiéndole una explicación— Es que... tengo un alumno; Bill. —Empezó a contarle mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto a Phoebe— Bill ha tenido algunos dolores fuertes últimamente.

—¿Qué clase de dolores?

—Éso es lo que no sabemos. Dice que siente una gran presión en todo el cuerpo, no puede respirar y la visión se le nubla, aparte de sentirse perdido. Le pasa cada año sin falta, pero este año ha sido más potente. Ha ido con doctores de todo tipo y todos dicen que está bien.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver ésto con la reencarnación?

—Tú sabes mejor que yo, que las fobias son causadas por traumas del pasado —Phoebe asintió con la cabeza— Pues bien, no todas las fobias tienen justificación alguna, y según estos libros, cuando éso sucede, puede ser que la raíz de ese miedo esté ligado a algo que nos sucedió... en otra vida.

—Por éso no lo recordamos y no sabemos cómo superarlo —Agregó Phoebe.

—Exactamente. Mira este libro; aquí dice que un hecho impactante afecta directamente al alma y el dolor o trauma producido por ésto, puede repetirse en una vida futura, como una herida que todavía no cicatriza. Y ésto aumenta cuando ese hecho fue la causa de muerte, pues no se ha digerido el duelo, entonces-

—¡Eh, eh, eh! Más despacio, hermana. Vengo de trabajar, leer tantas cartas revuelve mis ideas ¿sabes? —La interrumpió riéndose sutilmente. Paige reordenó por un segundo sus ideas y volvió a explicarle, esta vez de una forma más directa.

—Tengo la teoría... de que Bill murió ahogado en alguna de sus vidas pasadas. Cuando uno muere de una manera tan-

—¿Escalofriante?

—Ajá; no puede superarlo. Cuando reencarnamos olvidamos todo, sin embargo, hay cosas que se nos quedan grabadas.

—Claro, como cuando recordaste el hechizo de la hechicera para enamorar a tu príncipe... —Le dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

—¡Sí! y con una muerte como la de Bill, tarde o temprano vuelve a ti como una fobia o un recuerdo desagradable, y como no conoces nada más que tu vida presente, no puedes darle ni explicación médica.

—Tiene sentido. Él tiene síntomas de asfixia.

—Asfixia debajo del agua.

—Es como cuando mi vida pasada se manifestó y tuve que volver al pasado para arreglar lo que Anton me había hecho —Rió medio avergonzada al recordar.

—¿Quién es Anton?

—Oh, era un hombre muy muy malo —Volvió a reir de nervios. Aunque ya lo había superado, le avergonzaba un poco haber sido seducida por un brujo para matar a sus primas que después se convertirían en sus hermanas. Ella siempre iba tras los chicos malos. La explicación de Paige le hizo pensar que tal vez, ser atraída por los guapos malvados era un patrón de conducta que no había superado desde su vida pasada.

—Y... ¿ésto se aplica sólo para fobias? ¿Puede ocurrir también en otras cosas, cómo... no sé, atracción por cierto tipo de personas? —Le preguntó refiriéndose a su duda, sin querer indagar demasiado en el tema. No le gustaba mucho hablar de su vida privada y sus problemas, era muy orgullosa en ese aspecto.

—Aplica para todo. Para talentos, gustos, hasta para tu grupo de almas.

—¿Qué es éso?

—Es el grupo de personas con las que reencarnas. En tu vida pasada conviviste con las vidas pasadas de Prue y Piper ¿no? —Phoebe afirmó con la cabeza— Ellas son parte de tu grupo de almas. No siempre reencarnan juntos, pero suelen hacerlo cuando hay amor y asuntos pendientes de por medio, incluso odio.

—¿Dos personas que se odian pueden reencarnar juntas? ¿Para qué, para vengarse?

—Mmm... supongo. O tal vez para aprender a perdonarse. Tarde o temprano debemos arreglar nuestros problemas con los demás, aunque sea en otra vida.

—¿Qué hay de los talentos?

—Hay personas que nacen con el gusto y la agilidad de un oficio, como cantar, cocinar, escribir... Es porque ya lo han aprendido en otra vida, y cuando vuelven a nacer, no lo aprenden otra vez, sino que lo recuerdan inconscientemente de su pasado, es por éso que se les facilita mucho más que a otros. Es igual con los gustos, si te gustaba algo o alguien en tu pasado, es muy probable que te guste cuando reencarnes.

—¿Como almas gemelas?

—Sí. ¿Sabías que dos almas que se aman pueden reencarnar infinidad de veces juntos? Apuesto que Romeo y Julieta pudieron ser felices en otra época.

—Dorian Gray y Sibyl Vane.

—Pocahontas y John Smith.

—Justin y Britney... —Paige frunció la nariz ante ese comentario— ¿Cómo es sabes tanto, sabionda? —Le dijo en broma, ligeramente celosa porque su hermana sabía muchas cosas que ella no, no obstante en el fondo la admiraba mucho. Paige sonrió ufanamente con su comentario—. Y... regresando a lo de Bill ¿cómo pretendes arreglar su problema? ¿Vas a llevarlo al pasado para cambiar su muerte como hice yo?

—No podemos cambiar todo el pasado, Phoebe. Algunas cosas deben quedarse tal como están para no alterar nuestro karma y la vida de otros que estén relacionados con el acontecimiento. En ocaciones sólo nos queda seguir adelante y aprender de nuestros errores.

—¿Entonces que vas a hacer?

—Lo voy a hipnotizar. La regresión es el mejor método para superar algo de lo cual no recuerdas su origen. En mis libros han muchas anécdotas de gente que logró vencer miedos y traumas que no sabían de donde provenían. Algunos sólo necesitan regresar a su niñez, pero ya que Bill nació con esos achaques, no puede ser otra cosa mas que una vida pasada. Una vez entendido el problema, ya no hay razón para sufrirlo, y ¡asunto arreglado! ¡Hurra para mí!

Horas después, Paige llamó a su alumno Bill, con ayuda de Phoebe lo hipnotizaron y finalmente él revivió en su cabeza cómo había fallecido gracias a un accidente en bote en los años setentas. Se había perdido en medio del mar y una tormenta destruyó su botecito. Él sabía nadar pero la horrible lluvia se lo impedia. A media noche, solo, sin ningún farol a la vista y sin lugar a donde ir; murió ahogado entre las aguas oscuras de esa fria noche lluviosa, como ésta. Lo último que sintió fue la presión del agua sobre él que le impedían respirar, y un reflejo borroso de la luna que se filtraba entre las olas fue su última visión. Hoy se cumplían 30 años de su muerte y era por éso que su alma recordaba la fecha con los mismos síntomas. Aunque la regresión fue dolorosa tanto física como emocionalmente, Bill pudo entender que todo había sido un evento infortunado sin remedio. Él lo recordó y lo comprendió con melancolía, mas fue el punto final a sus dolores en el cuerpo. Como había dicho Paige, tarde o temprano regresamos para perdonar, en el caso de Bill, perdonó al mar por haberle arrebatado su vida tan joven. Suena tonto, pero no siempre tenemos rencor contra personas, sino contra hechos, lugares o cosas. Una vez deshiptonizado, despertó y le agradeció infinitamente a Paige por haberlo ayudado, le prometió que algún día le regresaría el favor... aunque fuera en otra vida. Después, se fue contento dispuesto a aprovechar el tiempo que no pudo vivir anteriormente.

—Ayudaste a ese chico. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Paige.

—No lo hice sola, tú me ayudaste. —Le sonrió. Phoebe agachó su mirada y pensó por un momento.

—Entonces... reencarnamos con un grupo de almas, eh. A veces por amor... a veces por asuntos pendientes... a veces por ambas.

—Y a veces por odio.

—Sí... y por odio. —Ella no pudo evitar pensar en alguien con quien tenía asuntos de odio y amor pendientes, alguien de quien creyó que se había librado—. ¿Sería posible que volviera a verlo? —pensó—. ¿Qué voy a hacer si reencarno junto a... Cole? No puedo volver a amarlo, caer en el mismo error dos veces... ¿o eran tres? ¿cuatro?

—¡Hola! ¡Tierra llamando a Phoebe! —Agitó sus manos frente a su cara para que su hermana saliera de sus fantasías—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Eh? No, nada... —Paige la miró incrédula retándola a confesar— Yo sólo... pensaba en que sería lindo reencarnar junto a mis hermanas otra vez.

—Sí... y esperemos que ni tú ni yo seamos malvadas nuevamente. —Dijo mientras abrazaba a Phoebe por encima de su hombro.

—Si ya sabías de mi vida pasada, entonces sabes quien era Anton, niñita —Paige rió delatándose— Además, yo no fui mala, sólo fui... traviesa.

—Oh Phoebe, tú siempre has sido mala en el pasado —Se burló de ella—. ¡Mmm! ¿Hueles éso? Creo que Piper cocinó galletas.

—No me cambies el tema. Te contó Piper ¿verdad?

—Mmm. De chocolate.

—¡Paige! Contéstame.

—¡Con chispitas!

—¡Paige!

Sólo quedó el eco de la risa de Paige mientras ellas bajaban a la cocina junto a Piper.

#####


	2. El portal

**Notas:**

**-¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!. No tengo internet en casa, así que no sé cuanto tiempo tarde en subir el próximo capítulo, procuraré que sea la espera mínima posible.**

**-Hace poquito estaba leyendo los comics de Charmed, y me encontré con que en el 3er tomo, Phoebe conoce a Romeo y Julieta -creo que reencarnados- y me dió mucha gracia, porque en el capítulo pasado de este fic, los menciono exactamente así; reencarnados y felices xD. Que coincidencia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: El portal<strong>

.

**#####**

2016. Wyatt y Chris bajaron más rápido que unos ninjas por las escaleras cargando sus patinetas, se dirigieron hacia la puerta y medio milímetro antes de tomar la manija, su madre previno su escapada.

—¡Eeeeeeh-eh-eh! ¿A donde creen que van, jovencitos? —Ambos voltearon espantados a ver a Piper.

—¡Es sábado, mamá! Sólo vamos a patinar —dijo Wyatt.

—No tardará en oscurecer, debieron pensarlo más temprano. Éstos no son horarios para unos niños.

—Yo ya no soy un niño, ya tengo trece años.

—¡Ja! Dime éso cuando laves tu propia ropa.

—Anda, mamá. Deja que salgamos un ratito —Esta vez habló Chris.

—Dije no, y no es no. Y no se atrevan a llamar a su pa-

—¡Papaaaaaaaá!

—¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! —Gritó Chris. Piper sólo volteó sus ojos molesta y justo detrás de ella entró Leo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mamá no nos deja salir a patinar.

—Dile que nos deje, papi —Le rogó Chris con sus manos. Leo volteó a ver a Piper, quien de haber tenido un rayo láser en la mirada, lo hubiera fulminado.

—Creo que estaría bien, mientras no se alejen demasiado.

—¡Leo! No me hagas quedar como la mala del cuento. Si les prohibo salir, es por buenas razones.

—Si ellos están en peligro, pueden orbitar de regreso a casa.

—Si andan orbitando por ahí y por allá pueden exponer sus poderes y lo último que quiero es lidiar con los limpiadores otra vez.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando, Piper?

—No. Allá fuera esta plagado de demonios que quieren cenarse los intestinos de nuestros hijos. —Los niños pusieron cara de asco.

—Aquí dentro también...

—Pero aquí sí los podemos proteger. Incluso tú estas en peligro, Leo; no tienes poderes con los cuales protegerte a ti ni a ellos.

—Sé como cuidarme sólo, Piper. Soy un adulto. Y ellos lo único que quieren es salir a patinar.

—Y yo mantener viva a mi familia.

—Piper —Se le acercó a su oreja— Puedo mantener un ojo sobre ellos, si quieres.

—Mejor mantén los dos.

—Está bien... pero trata de relajarte ¿sí?

Piper suspiró molesta —Sabes que no me gusta que digan ¡que me relaje!

—¿Entonces sí podemos salir? —Wyatt interrumpió.

—Sí, sí. Por favor mami.

Piper y Leo se miraron. Ella quitó las manos de su cintura dando pie a que sus hijos salieran.

—Pero si ven cualquier cosa rara, regresan inmediatamente. —Ambos niños gritaron alegres y por fin abrieron la puerta— ¡Ey! ¿Y mi beso? —Regresaron a besar a su mamá y de nuevo se alejaron, seguidos de Leo quien también se despidió con un besito.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Estaré un paso atrás de ellos.

—¡Ya no tengo autoridad aquí! —Él la escuchó pero ya había salido y no regresaría a discutir con su esposa. Desde hace algún tiempo ella estaba obsesionada con cuidar a sus hijos de los demonios y hechiceros que quisieran robárselos o matarlos. Al principio Leo la apoyaba pero últimamente creía que sobreactuaba y ya no la tomaba tan en serio.

**#####**

Los sollozos de un hombre se oían en el fondo de un callejón mientras una voz casi inaudible recitaba murmullos.

—Corinne... Corinne... —Decía el hombre hincado entre gemidos y lágrimas. Otro hombre, parado junto a él, sostenía en una mano un librito de donde leía un conjuro en latín y con la otra tomaba la cabeza del llorón. —Corinne, mi amor... ¡Perdoname, Corinne! —El hombre que recitaba detuvo su lectura.

—¡¿Me harías el grandísimo favor de cerrar tu enorme bocota? —El hincado alzó su mirada y se calló— ¡Hasta morir lo haces mal!... Y deja de hablarle a la estúpida Corinne como si estuviera aquí. —El tipo se paró y tomó del cuello al otro.

—No te atrevas a llamarla estúpida otra vez, o te juro que...

—¿Qué? Tú no me puedes hacer nada, eres un simple mortal. Tu esposa te odia, no tienes casa, trabajo ni amigos. En cambio yo sí puedo hacerte daño, Damián.

—Pues ya te tardaste ¿no crees? Tus ridículos poemas no me han hecho ni cosquillas.

—¿Por qué no te das un tiro y ya?

—La ruleta rusa no funcionó, tirarme del puente sólo me fracturó el pie y descubrí que mis venas son resistentes. Además, éso sólo me haría reencarnar en más miseria; yo ya no quiero sentir nada, y la única forma es si tú, Brubeck, vacías mi cuerpo.

—Como quieras... mejor para mí. —Brubeck tomo la cabeza de Damián y lo empujó para que se hincara de nuevo. —Pero esta vez cállate.

—Y esta vez apúrate.

Brubeck abrió su libro y empezó a leer nuevamente. Pronto se concentró y una luz salió de la cabeza de Damián; un tubo luminoso que se disparó hacia el cielo, que poco a poco se engrosaba conforme Brubeck nombraba palabras.

**#####**

—¡Wow! Mira éso, Chris. —Señaló Wyatt al cielo.

—¡Un palo gigante!

—No es un palo, tonto. Es una luz.

—Es un palo ¿Quieres apostar?

—20 dólares a que es una luz.

—Más tu almuerzo si es un palo.

—Mejor vamos a ver de donde viene.

Ambos tomaron velocidad en sus patinetas y fueron a buscar el origen de su apuesta. Leo, que estaba varios metros atrás, se dio cuenta tarde de lo que estaba pasando y corrió detrás de ellos. Les gritó, pero no se detuvieron. Pocas cuadras después llegaron al callejón, encontrándose con Damián y Brubeck. Los niños atónitos hicieron ruidos al llegar, provocando que Brubeck los atacara con una bola de energía. Leo empujó a sus hijos para recibir él la bola, la cual lo lanzó contra la pared haciéndole una herida en la espalda.

—¡Papá! —Gritó Chris.

Leo cayó herido sin poder moverse. Wyatt golpeó a Brubeck orbitándole tablas viejas encima, tomó del hombro a Damián y orbitó a la mansión. Chris agarró la mano de su padre y siguió a su hermano. Brubeck se levantó, y al ver que ya no estaban, berreó furioso.

**#####**

—¡Mamá! —Llamó Chris mientras Wyatt sanaba a su papá.

—¡Leo ¿qué sucedió?

—Creo... que fue un demonio —Le contestó Chris.

—¡¿Qué?

—Yo- yo mejor me voy de aquí —Interrumpió Damián, pero fue congelado por Piper antes que diera un solo paso.

—¡¿Y quién demonios es este tipo? —Leo, Wyatt y Chris se miraron sin saber que responder— ¿Alguien va a contestarme o tengo que sacarle las respuestas al desconocido? —Leo se levantó.

—Chris y yo vimos una luz-

—Era un palo...

—Luz

—Palo

—Como sea. Y fuimos a ver que era...

—Y un hombre estaba haciéndole cosas a este tipo.

—¿Qué clase cosas? —Preguntó molesta.

—Lo extraía. —Habló Leo— Y esa luz...

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que era una luz —Wyatt le susurró a Chris.

—...Era su alma.

**#####**

Phoebe colgó el teléfono después de hablar con Paige.

—Cariño, pasó algo en la mansión ¿Puedes transportarme? —Le pidió a Coop.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, sólo tienen a un inocente congelado y Piper quiere que estemos ahí por si necesitamos usar el poder de tres.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No... sólo necesito que me lleves allá, por favor.

—Esta bien. Pero llámame si me necesitas ¿sí?

—Sabes que sí. Ahora, llévame con ellas, por favor. —Le pidió como niña consentida. Él le dió un beso en la mejilla y con un movimiento de su mano la transportó con sus hermanas.

**#####**

Phoebe apareció en medio del ático, Paige y Leo buscaban en el libro de las sombras, Piper caminaba en círculos cruzada de brazos, mirando enojada a sus hijos y ellos sentados en un sillón veían temerosos a su madre.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Phoebe.

—Larga historia. —Dijo Piper a secas.

—¿Dónde está el inocente?

—Ya me encargué de él.

—Sí... lo rodeó con cristales y lo dejó congelado allá abajo. —Dijo Paige sin quitar los ojos del libro.

—¿Encerraste a un inocente en los cristales? Piper, si se descongela ¡va a morir electrocutado cuando dé un paso!

—Nah...

—Yo me encargo. ¡Inocente! —Paige orbitó a Damián congelado directo al ático.

—¿Y los cristales? —Preguntó Piper. Paige hizo una mueca y orbitó los cristales también.

—¿Es necesario que lo encerremos? Es sólo un mortal, Piper. —Piper iba a contestarle pero Paige habló primero:

—¡Aquí está! _"Extractor de espíritu... Clasificación: Demonio. Método: Arranca las almas de víctimas humanas, haciendo a la víctima sensible a la voluntad de los demonios_". ¿Estás seguro que es éste, Leo?

—Totalmente. Cuando era ángel, me topé un par de veces con estos tipos roba-almas.

—¿Entonces el congelado está hueco por dentro? —Dijo Phoebe.

—No. Interrumpimos a tiempo el ritual. Sólo que...

—¿Qué, Leo?

—Estos demonios no atacan a víctimas aleatorias.

—Traducción. —Pidió Paige.

—La única forma de llegar a ellos, es si alguien los invoca... solicitando la extracción de su alma.

—¿Quieres decir que este de aquí es un suicida? —Phoebe dijo señalando a Damián.

—Algo así.

—¡¿Y sacrificaste tu vida y la de mis hijos por un suicida? —Gritó Piper enojada. Chris tapó su cara con sus manos, sabiendo que empezaría el regaño.

—¡Iban a matarlos, Piper! ¡Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo!

—¡No! ¡Yo me hubiera quedado en casa como se los ordené! Y la luz, palo o lo que sea, —Giró hacia sus hijos— era el tipo de cosa rara que les dije que evitaran. Pero si tan sólo me hubieran hecho caso, nada de ésto estaría sucediendo ¡Este sujeto ni siquiera quería ser salvado, por el amor de Dios!

—Piper, es suficiente. Los niños no tienen la culpa.

—¿Entonces es tuya, Leo? ¿A quién debo señalar cuando me pregunten _"Oye, Piper ¿quién les pintó a tus hijos el caminito hacia su funeral?"_?

—¡BASTA! ¡No es momento de pelear, Piper! No puedes pasarte la vida entera preocupada por los demonios que acechen a nuestros hijos. Ellos son tan perseguidos como tú y mírate, 18 años de bruja y sigues vivita y coleando. Yo también me preocupo por ellos, pero no es razón para prohibirles vivir libremente. Además, ellos no son cualquiera; Wyatt tiene campo protector, sabe sanar y ambos son los más veloces orbitando en toda la escuela de magia ¿Puedes comprender éso, o necesitamos encadenarlos a la pared?

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos sin decir nada. A Piper se le humedecieron los ojos, furiosa descongeló a Damián y salió de ahí.

—Encárguense de su suicida.

—¡Mamá!

—Dejala, Wyatt. Mamá necesita un tiempo a solas.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Damián quiso moverse y se dió un pequeño electroshock en el brazo. Phoebe le pidió que no saliera corriendo si le quitaba los cristales de su rededor, él dudó un momento pero aceptó. Se presentaron con Damián y él hizo lo mismo. Paige giró el tripié que sostenía el libro para mostrarle la página que hablaba de los demonios extractores.

—¿Se te hace conocido? —Le preguntó Paige. Damián leyó el título de la página y miró al suelo avergonzado.

—Ustedes no debieron intervenir.

—Si algo hemos aprendido en todo este tiempo, es que nada pasa por accidente, que mis sobrinos te hayan encontrado fue por una razón. —Agregó Phoebe.

—Pues esa razón no era interrumpir mi muerte.

—Yo te puedo ayudar, Damián. No sólo mágicamente, sino como consejera.

—Nadie puede ayudarme. —Se le quebraba la voz— Arruiné lo más preciado en mi vida... todo fue mi culpa. No vale la pena seguir existiendo si no la tengo...

La empatía de Phoebe le hizo sentir toda el dolor y el arrepentimiento que Damián experimentaba. Él se sentó junto a los niños y todos lo escucharon atento. Damián estaba sumido en sus memorias; Phoebe se estremeció, la piel se le ponía chinita al momento en que las emociones le recorrían desde los pies hasta sus hombros.

—¿A quién? —Preguntó Leo.

—A Corinne... mi espo- ex... esposa.

—¿Te abandonó? —Le dijo Paige.

—No... sí... Puedo... confiar en ustedes ¿cierto? —Ellos le aseguraron que podía contarles— Nací en una familia de mafiantes. Crecí siendo educado de esa manera, yo no conocía otra forma de vida, hasta que... conocí a Corinne. Ibamos a matar a su familia, otra banda muy poderosa de mafiosos. Ella no me conocía, podía acercarme a su casa sin que sospechara nada, era el inicio y el blanco perfecto para asesinarla, pero-

—Te enamoraste de ella —Concluyó Phoebe. Damián asentó con su cabeza.

—Traicioné a mi familia, y ella traicionó a la suya cuando me ayudó a escapar de que ambas familias me mataran. Estuve prófugo por un tiempo, pero tenía que volver; no podía vivir sin ella. Al principio se negó, sin embargo ella misma fue la que después le pidió a su padre que no me mataran, que me perdonaran y me protegieran a cambio de que yo me uniera a ellos. No lo dudé ni un momento, lo importante era estar junto a Corinne... mi bella Corinne... Me gané su confianza, me salvaron muchas veces de que mis propios parientes me asesinaran. Un día... —Sonrió al recordar— ...le pedí que se casara conmigo. Ella era la hija menor, la consentida... le asustaba el matrimonio, el compromiso. Creí que me dejaría, pero no... aceptó después de que casi muero en un tiroteo. No podiamos vivir el uno sin el otro —Volvió a sonreir más ampliamente para enseguida transformar su semblante enojado— Días antes de nuestra boda, mi padre me secuestró y me obligó a matar a la familia de Corinne... o la matarían a ella. Juro que me resistí ¡Lo juro! ¡No quería hacerles daño!

—Pero lo hiciste... —Asumió Paige.

—No. Acepté con tal de que no le hicieran daño a Corinne, pero no lo hice. Al inicio buscaba escusas para evitar a su familia, así no tendría oportunidad de asesinarlos. Después me metieron la idea de que podía pasar a Corinne de mi lado, creí que funcionaría... y funcionó un tiempo: Ella descubrió mi plan una vez casados, su amor por mí era tal, que volvió a darle la espalda a los suyos y se unió a mí. Su familia no hizo nada, sabían que podíamos maltratar a su preciada hija si se metian con nuestra banda. Yo tenía a Corinne y a mi familia juntos, todo era perfecto... pero ella no era feliz. Su padre y su hermano volvieron por ella, asesinaron a mi madre, a mis hermanos y dejaron inconciente a mi padre... seguía yo. Le dieron el arma y la pusieron a prueba pidiendole que me diera justo aquí... —Señaló su pecho. El corazón de Phoebe latía tan rápido y fuerte que pensó que se le saldría del cuerpo. Escuchaba sus latinos como si se tratase de un tambor gigante atorado en su cabeza. Phoebe había sido empática por años, ya controlaba ese tipo de sensasiones; no sabía por qué ésto le afectaba tanto, era como un Deja Vu, a pesar de estar completamente segura que jamás había pasado por algo así. Damián negó con su cabeza mientras recordaba— No lo hizo... Mi hermosa Corinne falló a propósito, me dió en el brazo —Se descubrió el hombro y les mostró la cicatriz— De nuevo me dejó ir. Podía ver el dolor en su mirada... Después de haberla traicionado dos veces ¡ella me dejó huir! —Damián se ahogó en un suspiro y se levantó del sillón— Meses después volví... Me enteré que Corinne había perdido un bebé nuestro, yo no sabía nada de éso... Quería empezar desde cero, volver a su casa y ser felices como en el pasado. Todo fue inutil... intenté convencerla de tantas maneras de que no volvería a traicionarla jamás. La mayoría de mi familia estaba muerta, si ellos volvían a amenzarme, preferiría que me mataran a mí antes que a Corinne o a su familia ¡Yo estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella! —Soltó un par de lágrimas— Ahora ella me odia. No quiere saber nada de mí. Me quiere muerto.

—¿Y crees que la solución es darle gusto matándote? —Dijo Paige sarcásticamente.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo conociste al extractor de espíritus. Sólo alguien que sepa de magia negra sabría invocarlo. —Dijo Leo.

—Corinne tenía gusto por... magia y esas cosas. Ella me regaló el libro de San Cipriano, es un libro de-

—De invocaciones. Sí, lo conozco. Es un libro muy peligroso, más si no se sabe usar —Explicó Paige— Que tu noviecita te haya enseñado como invocar, no significa que seas capaz de manejar la situación; los demonios son muy peligrosos. Ellos no te ayudan sin recibir nada a cambio, hay formas humanas de resolver los problemas ¿Verdad, Phoebe? —Phoebe estaba entumida con el bombardeo de emociones— ¿Phoebe?

Phoebe cayó débil de rodillas. Sus sobrinos corrieron a ayudarla cuando de repente un portal se abrió en la habitación y salieron de ahí dos demonios. Uno lanzó una bola de energía a Paige, ella la orbitó y mató al demonio, sin prevenir que más demonios iban saliendo del portal. Wyatt corrió hacia Leo quien ya había sostenido a Damián y formó un campo protector para los tres. Los demonios intentaron fallidamente raptar a Damián, asi que intentaron tomar a Paige, quien orbitó antes de que la capturaran.

—¡CHRIS, SAL DE AQUÍ, HIJO!

Chris estaba a punto de tomar la mano de Phoebe y salir oribitando de ahí, pero un demonio se le adelantó tomándola por la espalda y arrastrándola salvajemente hacia el portal.

—¡TÍA PHOEBE!

**#####**

El demonio entró al portal con Phoebe en brazos y la azotó contra el suelo. Ella no pudo hacer ningún movimiento cuando el portal ya se había cerrado. Brubeck apareció entre los demás y les gritó que se fueran.

—El imbécil de Damián me prometió su alma. Si no tengo la suya ¡Entonces tomaré la tuya! Pero antes... —Formó una bola de energía en su mano, estaba dicidido a lanzarla contra Phoebe para dejarla mal herida. Disfrutaba tanto torturar a los humanos— Dile "hola" al dolor, preciosa...

—¡NO! —Un hombre apareció de la nada atravesándose entre ella y la bola de energía. Aun tirada en el suelo, ella alzó el rostro y pudo ver la cara de aquel hombre.

—Cole...

**#####**


	3. No es lo que crees

**Notas:**

**-Melinda es la hija menor de Piper y Leo. P.J./catarinita es la hija mayor de Phoebe y Coop. Los nombres de éstas son propiedad de los comics de Charmed, yo no los inventé.**

**-Les recomiendo mucho que vuelvan a ver el episodio 3x14 antes de leer el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: No es lo que crees.<strong>

**#####**

_"Amo a mi esposo, juro que lo amo... Pero esa mano sobre mi frente... Ese olor... Su tacto... Su firme y delicada caricia... Puedo sentir su aliento cerca de mí, incluso puedo saber qué piensa. No, no es la empatía; es que lo conozco. Sé que me mira aunque mis ojos están cerrados. Sé que él sabe que no estoy dormida. Estaba inconsciente hace unos segundos, pero el roce de su piel contra la mía me hizo despertar. Él pudo saber el momento exacto en que mis sentidos se encendieron, nadie necesita explicaciones, no nosotros. ¿He de abrir lo ojos? Tengo miedo. Me siento como una niña otra vez, como si fuera la primera vez que siento mariposas en mi panza, mis vellos respingándose, mi rostro ardiendo; no sé si de vergüenza o de ansiedad. Siento que mi cuerpo flota, sé que no lo hace, pero parece como si lo hiciera. Amo a mi esposo, juro que lo amo... Pero... Mi corazón está saltando un kilómetro arriba de mi pecho y regresa rebotando enterrándome en el suelo. No se necesita ser un experto para saber cómo se llama ésto. Mi conciencia me dice que no debería, mas no puedo evitarlo... Por un minúsculo instante me transporté hacia el pasado, creyendo que nada había cambiado y que seguía siendo feliz junto a ese ser que está junto a mí... Al instante siguiente recordé que tengo una década junto al hombre que hoy es mi marido... Que por cierto, no sé donde está... De hecho ¿Dónde estoy yo?"_

Cole hundió el trapo mojado de nuevo en la bandeja de agua, lo exprimió y lo pasó por la herida que ella tenía arriba de su ojo izquierdo. Phoebe se había desmayado, pero la presión que él hizo con la tela le provocó un poco de dolor, haciendo que ella diera un quedo gemido de dolor.

—Sh, sh, shh... —Intentó calmarla— Todo está bien... es sólo un raspón —Le susurró. Phoebe abrió lentamente los ojos. Ella esperaba ver más luz, no obstante, casi no pudo ver al rededor porque estaba el lugar muy oscuro, parecía de noche. Ni siquiera pudo verlo a él, era sólo una silueta negra.

—¿Qué pasó? —Dijo con una voz débil.

—Éso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estas bien; viva.

—No me acuerdo que pasó...

—El demonio casi te mata —Le susurraba suavemente mientras él acariciaba su cabello con las yemas de sus dedos, Phoebe apenas si lo sentía— Afortunadamente, llegué a tiempo para detenerlo...

Phoebe tenía tantas dudas en ese momento, pero su fuerza estaba tan ausente que prefirió volver a cerrar sus ojos en su inútil intento de encontrarle forma a las pocas cosas que la escasa luz le permitían ver.

—¿Tú estas bien?

—Yo siempre estoy bien mientras tú estés bien, Phoebe.

—Habían... muchos demonios... Ellos me... raptaron... Mis hermanas... Piper... —Dijo en una voz casi inaudible.

—Sshh... Estas muy débil. Mejor duérmete.

—No te vayas.

—No, voy a estar justo aquí.

Cole tomó su mano y le dio un besito en el dorso. A Phoebe se le escurrió una lágrima sin querer. No supo si era de esas lágrimas que se te salen cuando el agua de tus ojos se acumula cuando estas acostado, o si era de emoción. De todas maneras, él no podía verla, la oscuridad no se lo permitía, así que ella no se preocupó y volvió a dormir, dejándose llevar por su cansancio.

_"Jamás pensé que la próxima vez que volviera a verlo, sería de esta manera... Creí que sentiría odio y desprecio otra vez. En realidad, pensé que jamás sucedería. Éso no importa ahora... Sólo sé que no quiero que suelte mi mano. Por favor no la sueltes, déjame sentir otro rato tu suave tacto. Nadie como tú puede hacerme vibrar de esta forma con tan sólo un roce de su piel, ni si quiera la misma representación física del amor... y éso que me casé con él. Pero ¿qué estoy pensando? Los golpes me hicieron daño al cerebro..."_

**#####**

Paige le pidió a Henry que se llevara a Damián a un refugio seguro para que Brubeck no lo encontrara. Coop se fue a buscar a Phoebe por todos lados mientras Wyatt y Chris tentaban la pared del ático como si fuesen a encontrar una puerta mágica que los llevara con su tía. Al fondo, Melinda y P.J. jugaban despreocupadas a "la fotógrafa y la modelo" con una cámara digital. Piper miraba a sus dos hijos. Pensaba, tranquila por fuera pero totalmente inquieta por dentro, qué debía hacer para salvar a su hermana. Todos lo hacían, pero ella sentía que debía tomar la batuta por se la mayor. Aunque no era la primera vez que secuestraban a alguien de su familia, o incluso a ella misma, siempre le asustaba como si nunca antes hubiera sucedido, y más que asustarla, le enfurecía. Leo se acercó a Piper.

—Piper... Tenemos que hablar.

—Ahora no, Leo. Estoy tratando de encontrar una solución. —Leo la tomó de los hombros con suavidad.

—Piper, por favor. Necesito pedirte perdón. —Wyatt y Chris dejaron de tentar como locos la pared para oír qué decían sus padres— Tenías razón, nuestros hijos están en peligro constante.

—Leo, en serio no es el momento.

—Sí lo es, Piper. Se llevaron a Phoebe; pudo haber sido cualquiera de nuestros hijos, pudiste ser tú. Debí hacerte caso cuando me lo pediste... Pero también creo que debes relajarte, y no tomar tantas precauciones, o jamás dejarán que crezcan y conozcan el mundo. —Piper miró a Melinda y a P.J. jugar. Leo tenía razón, ella no quería privar a sus hijos de una vida normal, al menos, lo más normal posible— Te amo, Piper, y amo a nuestros hijos, jamás quiero perderlos.

—Yo también los amo. Creo que el miedo de saber toda la responsabilidad que tienen nuestrs hijos me cegó. Ellos tienen poderes increíbles, son la siguiente generación, sé lo que les espera... Sólo quería protegerlos. —Leo le sonrió y la abrazó amorosamente.

—Todos vamos a estar bien mientras nos mantengamos unidos como familia. Somos un equipo; compartimos responsabilidades. No te agovies con la carga de todo.

Leo besó a su esposa. Un estruendo que venía del comedor irrumpió su dulce escena de reconciliación. Escucharon un grito y bajaron corriendo a ver que sucedía, excepto Melinda y P.J.

**#####**

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Phoebe despertó y por fin pudo ver el lugar donde se encontraba. Ya había luz, pero no era una luz normal; era como de un día nublado a media tarde. Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue un techo de piedra que miró durante varios segundos antes de girar su cuerpo y retomar fuerzas para levantarse. Parecía una cueva adornada, raramente acogedora. Una mesa, un par de sillas, algo que parecía una caldera con comida, un librero viejo y la cama donde ella estaba. No vio a Cole por ningún lado. Se levantó y salió por el hoyo que se suponía era la puerta, y a un par de metros vio a Cole de espaldas a ella sentado en una gran roca. Se acercó silenciosamente y pudo ver que él tenía una herida muy fea y profunda en su brazo derecho.

—Oh Dios mío, Cole ¿qué te pasó? —Cole se levantó de su lugar muy tranquilo y no atendió a su pregunta.

—Phoebe, que bueno que despertaste ¿Tienes hambre? Te preparé una sopa. —Empezó a dirigirse hacia adentro pero Phoebe lo detuvo.

—Cole... Si supiera donde estamos te diría que fuéramos a un hospital. —Cole parecía despreocupado por su herida.

—¿Eh? Ah, ésto... No es nada, estoy bien.

—Parece grave. —Phoebe se puso más preocupada cuando empezó a notar que tenía muchas más heridas en su cuerpo. Cole sonrió discretamente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Estás preocupada por mí.

—Éso no significa nada. Me preocuparía aunque fueras un completo extraño.

—Aun así... Hace mucho que nadie se preocupa por mí en ninguna manera. —Phoebe sintió un poco de lástima por él. Sostuvieron la mirada por un instante sin decir nada.

—Necesitas curarte éso. —Le dijo señalando su brazo.

—Oh, no... De verdad estoy bien... Ya estoy muerto, no me puedo morir otra vez. —Se rió ligeramente con su propio chiste pero Phoebe no.

—¿Te... pasó cuando me salvaste del demonio?

—No... Amm... —Cole pensó en su respuesta— No me pasó nada en ese momento.

—¿Entonces cómo te hiciste esa herida?

—Bueno... tú te la hiciste.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Traspasé tus heridas hacia mí... —Phoebe lucía sorprendida— ...pero no te preocupes; soy auto-curable. —Forzó una sonrisa para que no pareciera tan grave el asunto— En un rato pasará...

—¡Cole ¿por qué hiciste éso?

—Para salvar tu vida ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Ver como te morías mientras comía palomitas? —Phoebe intentó argumentar pero no tenía nada que decir— Jamás voy a permitir que te hagan daño, Phoebe... Incluso si éso significa tener que dar mi vida por ti, porque al final siempre resulto ser yo quien te hiere más. —Volvieron a mirarse sin decir nada.

—No sé que decir.

—No lo hice para que dijeras algo, lo habría hecho anónimamente si pudiera.

—Gracias... Por cierto, no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió. Sólo recuerdo que me raptaron, me metieron en un portal y que un demonio iba a matarme... luego llegaste tú.

—Te desmayaste durante la pelea. Estabas muy débil, creo que algo consumió tu energía. Pelee con ese demonio pero no logré acabarlo, supongo que va a querer volver por ti; por éso te traje aquí, el lugar está protegido, tardará un rato en saber donde estamos.

—Necesito regresar; tengo que ayudar a un inocente. Es por él que estoy aquí, el demonio iba a tomar el alma de ese hombre pero mis sobrinos lo evitaron y ahora quiere la mía.

—¿Extractor de espíritus?

—Sí ¿los conoces?

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —Phoebe sonrió por primera vez en toda la conversación.

—Lo siento... Olvidé que eras una enciclopedia demoniaca andante.

Todo era tan raro. La plática iba tan normal entre ellos, como si jamás hubieran ocurrido todos los problemas que tuvieron en el pasado. Era muy natural para ellos estar juntos, Phoebe ni siquiera lo había notado. Cole le pidió que entraran y ahí le explicaría todo.

—¿Quieres sopa? La hice especialmente para ti.

—Sí, gracias. —Cole le sirvió de la caldera en un plato hondo— ¿De qué es?

—Hierbas. —Phoebe lo miró sin decir nada, como esperando una respuesta más elaborada. Cole no era de los que cocinaba sopa de simples hierbas— Es que... por aquí no hay mucha variedad de comida, todo es tan primitivo.

—Sí... —Dijo Phoebe mirando al rededor, insinuando que vivía en una cueva adornada.

—¡Pero está buena! No sabe tan insípida como se ve...

Phoebe miró su plato sin probarlo, haciendo un silencio incómodo. Él la miraba a la expectativa, esperando que probara su creación. Ella no quiso ser grosera y sorbió un poquito del tazón, se sorprendió al sentir en su boca un sabor nada desagradable y esta vez bebió más gustosamente, Cole sonrió satisfecho. Después de comer, él le empezó a explicar todo lo que sabía sobre los demonios extractores.

—Ellos engañan a sus víctimas; les dicen que les quitarán su alma a cambio de que ellos les den su cuerpo. La verdad es que sus almas se quedan dentro de sus cuerpos, pero atrapadas, no tienen control sobre sus acciones. Son poseídos por sus extractores y hacen el mal a través de ellos: matan, empiezan riñas, esparcen odio a la tierra... Infinidad de cosas.

—¿Y Por qué no toman sus almas?

—Porque no pueden. Los demonios no tiene cabida para un alma, la única forma en que pueden poseer una es tenerla atrapada en un contenedor, a ellos no les sirve de nada así. Todo es un embuste para tomar el control de los humanos suicidas y utilizarlos para su voluntad.

—Necesito regresar con mi inocente. Si el demonio no me encuentra volverá a la mansión por él.

—No puedes. Sólo él puede abrirlo.

—Tú puedes abrirlo con tus poderes.

—Yo no tengo poderes.

—¿Entonces cómo es que te traspasaste mis heridas?

—Hice un poco de alquimia... Además, aunque pudiera abrir un portal, este lugar es un laberinto; hay demasiadas energías perdidas aquí que podrían interferir en tu viaje hacia otro plano, y créeme, no quieres que alguien se meta en tus viajes, sobretodo si vas a una realidad alternativa... —Recordó vagamente cuando los Avatares le ayudaron a volver con Phoebe en otra realidad y Paige se atravesó arruinándolo todo.

—¡Pero necesito volver!

—Bueno... Conozco una forma, pero como te digo, tenemos que retirarnos a un lugar tranquilo donde no haya energías flotando por todas partes.

—Este lugar está tranquilo.

—Aparentemente. Siéntelo... abre tus sentidos y mira lo que en realidad hay aquí. —Phoebe se concentró y empezó a ver humo de colores por todas partes— Son energías perdidas —Le explicó— Es lo que nos protege del demonio que te busca. Lo confunden y disfrazan nuestra esencia.

Cole le sugirió que caminaran lejos de ahí hasta encontrar un sitio apartado y ahí intentaran abrir un portal para volver a su casa. Mientras caminaban Phoebe empezó a pensar.

_"Qué conveniente que él me haya salvado... Precisamente él. ¿Y si ésto es sólo una trampa para hacerse el héroe y que yo vuelva rogando a sus brazos? ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que está diciendo toda la verdad? Después de todo, no tengo razones para confiar en él."_

—Si no tienes poderes ¿cómo llegaste al lugar y el momento exacto para salvarme?

—Puedo moverme entre planos, éso no es un poder; todos podemos hacerlo, aunque hay restricciones. Por ejemplo, no puedo ir al infierno o al cielo. Si me concentro bien, puedo incluso meterme en los sueños de los demás, pero se requiere traspasar muchas barreras, únicamente me limito a viajar entre planos paralelos. Hay muchas capas en un mismo espacio; es como un edificio en donde todos los pisos son el mismo mas la gente y la fecha que habita en ellos es distinta. Existe gente con dones como tú que pueden ver más de esas capas, a pesar de éso, la mayoría están bloqueadas para los ojos mortales y sólo en casos muy especiales se les permite ser vistas: Como cuando alguien está a punto de morir y ve a un ser amado, ellos no están en el piso de las energías, de los fantasmas o del ángeles guardianes, es una capa aparte. Y bueno... retomando tu pregunta... Ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo o por qué fui a salvarte. Creo que fue instinto.

_"Sí, claro... instinto." _Ella lo miraba callada, incrédula. —Dame una razón para creerte.

—Si no confías en mí ¿por qué estas caminando conmigo?

—De todas las personas en el mundo, qué coincidencia que te haya encontrado justo a ti. Las energías que ví pudieron ser una ilusión... ¿"Alquimia"? —Sugirió sarcásticamente. Ambos detuvieron su caminar. Cole la miró profundamente, sin alterarse y con notable tristeza habló.

—Yo siempre te dije que nunca me rendiría con nosotros, Phoebe... Pero lo hice, porque te amo. Jamás supe lo que significaba sacrificarse por amor hasta que te dejé ir. Creo que fue mi mayor prueba de amor; desaparecer de tu vida, incluso si éso rompía mi corazón. Tuve incontables oportunidades para reaparecer en tu vida, pero no lo hice porque siempre acababa mal. Además, tú me odiabas... creo que aún lo haces. Sé que ahora tienes una familia propia y eres feliz. Lo mereces. No voy a negar que he fantaseado con la idea de ser yo quien duerme y despierta junto a ti por las mañanas, que cuando llego a mi fallido intento de casa, estás tú esperándome ansiosa de abrazarme y decirme lo mucho que me extrañas, ser el padre de tus hijos, besarte, cuidarte, tenerte cerca y que me cuentes tus problemas, tocarte... hacerte mía. No sabes el vacío que se siente extrañar a alguien que tienes enfrente, la impotencia de saber que echaste todo a perder y no hay nada que hacer... Ser odiado por el único ser al que amas... He repasado en mi mente mil veces cómo habrían sido las cosas si yo hubiera actuado diferente, Phoebe, pero en todas terminamos mal. Después miro lo feliz que eres junto a tu esposo y tus hijas, y puedo saber que esa sonrisa tan genuina en tu rostro, es lo único que vale la pena. No tengo que jurarte que jamás voy a interferir en esa felicidad, sé que tú lo sabes porque un día también me amaste, sabes quien soy. Has sido la única persona en éste y todos los mundos que puede descifrar mis pensamientos. La única con poder sobre mi vida o mi muerte. Si no confías en mí, no te lo discuto... Sólo te pido un poco de consideración. Créeme una última vez.

—¿Por qué he de confiar en quien me convirtió en la reyna del inframundo, a pesar de que me juraba amor sincero?

—¿Crees que fui yo? ¿No oíste ninguna de mis palabras? —Phoebe lo miró sin responder. Él lucia bastante decepcionado, un tanto molesto— Si ahora mismo... te dijeran que para salvar al amor de tu vida, tienes que convertirte en su peor enemigo ¿Aceptarías?

—Siempre hay alternativas.

—Si tan sólo tuvieras unos segundos para elegir y tus únicas opciones son: verlo morir o salvarle la vida a costa de la tuya ¿Qué harías?

—No vas a atraparme con tus juegos mentales.

—¡¿Por qué crees que sigues viva? ¡Si mi inmenso y ridículo amor por ti, no hubiera puesto resistencia en mi cuerpo poseído, La Fuente habría acabado contigo y toda tu familia en cuanto cruzaras la estúpida puerta!

—¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME CONTASTE LA VERDAD? Sabes que habría luchado contigo!

—¿De verdad lo habrías hecho?... Porque la última vez que te lo pedí, dijiste que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y luego me diste la espalda.

—Pediste ayuda demasiado tarde. Tal vez si lo hubieras hecho en el preciso momento de tu posesión, habría funcionado.

—...Éso ya no importa. —Se dio la vuelta para que ella no mirara su profunda tristeza— Tú ya tienes por quien vivir. Y yo salgo sobrando en esta historia. —Se empezó a alejar lentamente.

—Cole... Cole, no te vayas. ¡COLE! Vuelve aquí. —Empezó a seguirlo— ¿Crees que eres el único con el corazón roto?

—No lo sé, dime tú. —Respondió sin mirar atrás.

—¡Noticia de última hora! Hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio, y si te paras en medio de esa línea ¡Bum! Explotas.

—Déjale tus filosofías a tus lectores. —Volvió a decir sin detenerse. Furiosa, Phoebe tomó una pequeña piedra del suelo y golpeó la espalda de Cole.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡AÚN TE ODIO! ¿Sabes por qué? ¿Tienes la mínima idea de por qué me encamé con el primer programador de computadoras que se cruzó en mi camino? —Recordando a su ex novio Miles— ¿Sabes por qué me fue tan fácil enamorarme de mi jefe a días de tu muerte? ¿Sabes por qué no volví a luchar por nosotros? ¡EH ¿TIENES LA MÍNIMA - IDEA? —Cole dejó de caminar, pero no se giró hacia ella todavía— Por amor... Y por miedo. —Confesó— Es imposible odiar tanto a alguien sin haberlo amado primero. Despertaba cada día repitiéndome que lo nuestro no funcionaría, que eras malo, aunque dentro de mi siempre había una voz que me gritaba lo contrario. Hice que lo creyeran todos, mis hermanas, Leo, en el trabajo... tú. Hasta que un día también me lo creí. —Él volteó— Puedo fingir frente a todos que ya no me importas, que mi único sentimiento hacia ti es indiferencia. Lo que no sabes es que siempre voy a odiarte... porque éso significa que no quiero amarte, que me rehúso a sentir estas ganas incontrolables de correr a tus brazos y desaparecer contigo. Cuando te miro a los ojos y digo que te odio, estoy diciéndomelo a mí ¡Me odio por no poder dejar de amarte después de todos estos años!

—¿Me odias ahora mismo?

—Con todas mis fuerzas.

Cole sabía exactamente lo que éso significaba, pero ¿y qué? Aunque pudieran declararse su amor ahí mismo, no tendría ningún sentido; ella ya tiene una vida hecha en la que él no está invitado. En lugar de saltar de alegría, lo único que quería era que ella desapareciera de su vista, arrancarse del pecho el corazón y lanzarlo lejos. Ja, pero ni cuerpo tiene, es tal sólo un manojo de energía con forma corporea que Phoebe puede ver, un alma perdida en ese desierto sin rumbo, ubicado en quien sabe dónde. La frustración era enorme. Si no supiera que los extractores de espíritus son farsantes, iría ahora mismo con uno suplicando que se deshicieran de su miserable existencia.

Un ruido a los lejos interrumpió su silencio. Era Brubeck con su séquito de demonios en busca del alma de Phoebe.

—Tenemos que apurarnos. Abramos aquí el portal.

—Pero aquí todavía hay energías, puedo llegar al lugar equivocado... —Los demonios se veían cada vez más cerca. Ni siquiera corrían, caminaban seguros de que Phoebe no tendría a dónde escapar— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Preguntó nerviosa.

—Enfócate y piensa en el lugar a donde quieres ir.

—¿Sólo así?

—¡Sí, sólo así! Rápido. —Phoebe no podía concentrarse. Los demonios estaban a unos metros de ellos.

—Yo me encargo de ellos...

—Cole...

—Soy indestructible ¿recuerdas? Ahora ¡enfócate!

Ella cerró sus ojos. _"Portal, portal" _empezó a pensar. Escuchó un ruido y una brisa fria golpeó su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos y vio frente ella un portal azul.

—¡Funcionó!

**#####**

2001. Cole subío muy animado las escaleras para entrar a la mansión Halliwell, vio con una sonrisa las flores que tenía en sus manos pensando que le encantarían a Phoebe. Tomó un suspiro y sin pensarlo dos veces, tocó el timbre de la puerta. Se le quitó la sonrisota de la cara cuando, al abrirse la puerta, se encontró con Prue.

—Hey, Prue, cuánto tiempo... ¿Phoebe está en casa?

Cole dio un paso dentro de la casa para enseguida ser lanzado por Prue contra una mesa.

—¡¿Qué demonios- ? —Gritó Phoebe, que estaba acostada en el sillón junto a Piper— ¡Cole! ¿Qué...? —Piper y Prue se acercaron a él.

—Phoebe, Hola... Uh... —Se levantó del suelo y le mostró las flores a Phoebe— Son para ti. —A Phoebe le había encantado el detalle, pero enfrente de sus hermanas no podía aceptarlo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso tienes deseos suicidas? —Le reclamó Prue.

—Le dije a Phoebe la semana pasada que no me iba a rendir, lo dije en serio.

—¿Hablaste con Phoebe? —Hacia Phoebe— ¿Él habló contigo? —Preguntó Piper.

—Ajá —Dijo Cole.

—Dijiste que estaba vivo, no que iba a volver. —Dijo Prue.

—No importa, porque como le dije a él... —Señaló a Cole— ...no quiero nada con él nunca más.

—Ah, bueno, en ese caso... —Prue estaba a punto de lanzarlo por el aire otra vez pero Piper la detuvo.

—¡Oye, oye, oye! Acabo de poner la mesa, no tenemos tiempo para comprar una nueva antes de la cena.

—No usaré mis poderes contra ustedes, de todas maneras. De hecho, nunca los usaré de nuevo, jamás. —Dijo Cole con una risa nerviosa— Evita que sea malvado.

De pronto, un circulo azul apareció en medio de ellos y salió disparada una mujer cayendo encima de la mesa que Piper quería conservar. Enseguida salieron varios demonios detrás de ella y Cole los mató en un dos por tres.

—¡Mi mesa! —Se quejó Piper.

—¡Dijiste que no usarías tus poderes! —Le gritó Prue a Cole. Aquella mujer, entre platos rotos y la mesa destruida, se levantó y todos pudieron ver que era Phoebe... del futuro.

—¡Phoebe! —Dijeron Cole, Prue y Piper asombrados. La Phoebe del pasado se miró el cuero y luego miró a su futuro yo anonadada.

—¡Wu! Eres el héroe del día. —Le dijo la Phoebe futura a Cole. Observó su ropa y se dio cuenta que estaba vestido diferente, y no era lo único distinto. Volteó al portal, volteó a ver Cole, el portal, a Cole otra vez... y notó que estaba viendo a dos Coles, uno dentro del portal luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra los demonios y otro fuera de él. —Oh, oh... —Sus ojos se desviaron fijándose en su hermana mayor— ¿Prue?

—¡PHOEBE, ARREGLA LAS COSAS! —Le gritó el Cole dentro del portal mientras le daba una paliza a esos demonios.

—¡NO PUEDO!

—¡¿POR QUÉ?

—¡ESTOY EN EL TIEMPO INCORRECTO!

—¡¿QUÉ?

El portal empezaba a achicarse. Rápido se fijó que su yo pasado tenía una herida en el labio. Como un electroshock, un recuerdo llegó a su mente, haciéndole saber qué día era ése.

—¡REGRESA POR MÍ AL DÍA DEL VIEJO OESTE!

—¡¿EL VIEJO OESTE? —La sorpresa de Cole era tal, que no le dio tiempo de parar el puñetazo que un demonio estaba a punto de darle en la cara. Y el portal se cerró por completo como un punto en el aire. Todos estaban atónitos. Cole vio a sus dos Phoebes sin saber a cual darle las flores.

—Uh... —La futura Phoebe se quitó de encima de la mesa avergonzada— Lo siento, Piper. Destruí tu mesa.

—¿Mi mesa? ¡¿De dónde rayos saliste tú?

—Ah, hola. Soy Phoebe del futuro. —Era obvio quien era, aun así se presentó.

—Te ves bien. —Le dijo Cole. La Phoebe del 2001 lo miró celosa, aunque... era raro estarlo de sí misma.

—Deben estarse preguntando qué hago aquí ¿verdad? —Sonrió nerviosa— Hay una explicación para todo ésto.

—Estamos esperando. —Dijo Prue. Phoebe observó a su hermana embelesada, hace tanto que no estaba con ella. Se le acercó y le dió un fuerte abrazo. Todos miraron extrañados.

—¡Prue! —Intentó contener sus lágrimas. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y la observó más detenidamente— Eres hermosa.

—Bien... Gracias, tú también. Ahora ¿puedes dejar de desfigurar mi rostro?

—Oh —Phoebe quitó rápido las manos de su cara.

—Gracias.

—¡Leo! —Gritó Piper.

—Es mejor que te vayas. —Dijo Prue hacia Cole. La futura Phoebe, que sabía lo que se supondría que pasaría ese día, decidió intervenir.

—¡No! ah... Tal vez necesitemos su ayuda.

—¿Estás defiéndolo?

—No... Sí. No exactamente. Vengo del futuro; sé exactamente qué va a suceder... Bueno, ahora no sé que va a pasar, pero sé lo que pasaría si yo no hubiera entrado a destruir el comedor. Esos portales te jalan como si fueras a caer en blandito ¡Portales agresivos! Recuérdenme llevarme un paracaídas la próxima vez.

—Uh... Necesito otra aspirina. —Dijo la Phoebe pasada mientras se llevaba la mano hacia boca. Había tomado una cuando se lastimó el labio.

—¡NO! —La Phoebe futura le detuvo la mano— Vas a tener una premonición donde te disparán si te tocas.

—¿A mí... a nosotras?

—Algo así, no a ti ni a mí; sino al indio del pasado... del otro pasado. El pasado más pasado. —Todos miraron confundidos— ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

—¿Bo?

—Oh, sí. Ése. Y luego yo... tú- nosotras, recibimos el disparo con la premonición—Leo entró orbitando.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —Le preguntó a Cole.

—Olvídate de él, Leo. Tenemos a una Phoebe del futuro con nosotros.

—¿Dónde está papá? —Piper le preguntó a Leo.

—Rabiando, probablemente.

—¿Podemos regresar a la parte en que me disparan? No entendí muy bien.

—Es complicado. No sé si deba hablar de éso, hablarle del futuro a la gente del pasado siempre trae consecuencias. Además, quisiera enfocarme en cómo salir de aquí.

—Pero no es el futuro, es nuestro presente. —Dijo Piper.

—Es el futuro mientras no suceda. Si cambio demasiado el pasado, podría afectarme.

—Mejor empecemos por: ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Prue. Phoebe futura suspiró hondo mientras hacia un recuento mental de todo lo que había ocurrido. No sabía por donde empezar.

—Es una larga historia. No sé cual es el inicio de todo. —Se dirigió al sillón y los demás fueron detrás de ella. Cole se quedó parado, parecía que lo ignoraban. —Para hacerles el cuento corto... Teníamos a Damián, un inocente suicida que quería darle su alma a un demonio. Evitamos que se la diera así que regresó por él, pero en lugar de raptarlo a él, me llevaron a mí. No sé a donde me llevaron, era como... un limbo desértico. El caso es que ahí me encontré a Cole —Todos voltearon a ver a Cole— Iba a ayudarme a abrir un portal de regreso a casa, pero creo que energías viejas concentradas en el aire cambiaron el rumbo y... heme aquí.

—¿Qué hacía yo en un limbo?

—Éso no tiene sentido. Si había energías flotando en el lugar que no eran de ustedes, no hay razón para que hayas llegado aquí. Debiste caer en un tiempo coherentes a esas energías. —Dijo Leo. Lo que él acababa de decir, le habían aclarado a Phoebe su duda.

—Creo que sé por qué llegué a este día, entonces. Cole y yo acababamos de discutir cuando abrí el portal, supongo que toda esa energía se coló y me trajo a un día importante para nosotros.

—¿Por qué discutíamos? —Nadie contestaba las preguntas de Cole, era un cero a la izquierda. Phoebe pasada levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta.

—¿Puedo preguntar... qué edad tengo - tienes? ¿Tienes coche propio? ¿Trabajo? —Prue le dió un manazo a Phoebe por preguntona— ¡Auch!

—Lo siento. No puedo responder nada que tenga que ver con el futuro.

—¿Qué tiene de importante este día para ti y Cole? —Preguntó Piper. Phoebe futura miró al suelo, sabiendo que les molestaría la respuesta.

—Cole y yo nos reconciliamos este día.

—¡¿Qué? —Gritaron Piper y Prue. Cole no pudo evitar sonreir. Phoebe futura se encojió de hombros. —¡¿Por qué? —Preguntó Prue muy molesta.

—Porque éso hace la gente cuando se ama.

—Ja. Yo no voy a volver con ese hombre, nunca, jamás. —Dijo nerviosa la Phoebe pasada mientras señalaba a Cole con su dedo.

—De hecho, sí... Varias veces. Oh, cállate Phoebe. —Phoebe futura se calló a sí misma cuando notó que estaba hablando de más, mientras la sonrisa de Cole se ampliaba de oreja a oreja. A Prue le dieron ganas de golpear a su hermana del futuro.

—Tú no puedes amar a ese demonio, Phoebe. —Le decía Prue a las dos Phoebes.

—Mitad demonio. Mi mitad humana puede suprimirla si-

—Tú cállate, demonio mitad basura, si no quieres que te saque de aquí volando por la ventana.

Prue estaba a punto de lanzarlo de nuevo cuando Victor, el papá de las hemanas, entró tan molesto como Prue por la puerta principal.

—¡Leo! Mentiroso, pequeño pedazo de- —Victor se detuvo al ver que había dos Phoebes— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Fórmate en la fila, todos tenemos dudas que resolver. —Le dijo Piper.

—Hola papá, vengo del futuro.

—¿Qué-?

—Ahora necesito la caja entera de las aspirinas... —Dijo Phoebe pasada.

—Bien, pongamos todo en orden. A Phoebe del presente van a dispararle por culpa de Bo, a Phoebe del futuro tenemos que regresarla a su tiempo, ustedes tres —Prue señaló a Piper, Leo y Victor— Necesitan hablar, y tú —Señaló a Cole— Vete de regreso al infierno y no regreses a menos que quieras ver como me convierto en una furia.

—Para furias, escoje a Piper. —Bromeó Phoebe futura, pero nadie entendió su chiste.

—De ninguna manera me iré. Si puedo ayudar a salvar la vida de Phoebe, ten por seguro que lo haré.

—Sí, bueno, no te necesitamos esta vez. —Le dijo Prue.

—De hecho, sí. Él y tú me salvan de morir.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Piper.

—Viajan al pasado y arreglan el bucle del tiempo donde el pueblo de Bo está atrapado- Y pensándolo bien, quien debería irse soy yo. Estoy cambiando demasiado las cosas. Al anochecer matarán a Bo, y si ustedes no van a evitarlo, tanto mi pasado como yo estaremos muertas.

—No estoy entendiendo nada.

Dijo Phoebe pasada poniéndose una mano en la frente. Leo les empezó a explicar que lo que ocurría era un eco físico, que Phoebe estaba unida a Bo por ser mágico también y bla bla bla. Todos aportaron sus comentarios, algunos eran muy parecidos a como Phoebe futura los recordaba, se dio cuenta que algunas cosas estan destinadas a ocurrir exactamente igual, incluso si alguien irrumpía el pasado, en este caso ella. Aunque no quería decirles demasiado, Phoebe les dio pistas de cómo salvarla, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y era mejor apurarse antes de que le disparan a Bo.

—Muy bien, ya tenemos cubierto un problema. Ahora pasemos a cómo devolverte a tu tiempo. —Sugirió Prue, siempre al mando.

—No es necesario. Cole va a venir por mí... Cole del futuro. —Especificó.

—¿Por qué estas tan segura que va a venir? —Prue seguía sin confiar en él.

—Él jamás me dejaría a mi suerte.

—Éso es cierto. —Dijo Cole.

—Sé que va a venir, alcancé a decirle donde estoy, no debe tardar.

Phoebe no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, confiando de nuevo en quien la había traicionado más de una vez. Sin embargo, era verdad que Cole jamás la abandonaría, así que decidió confiar a ciegas en que él volvería por ella. Cole y Prue se dispusieron a ir al viejo Oeste, era prioridad salvar a la Phoebe del pasado. Pasaron varias horas. Después, en un silencio _muy_ incómodo, Victor le exigió a Leo y a Piper hablar del por qué nadie la había dicho que su futuro yerno era un guía blanco. Mientras ellos hablaban, las dos Phoebes se dispusieron a limpiar la mesa destruida del comedor.

—¿Por qué discutían tú y Cole en aquel limbo?

—No puedo decirte.

—Por favor. Dijiste que este día era importante para nosotros por nuestra reconciliación, si ustedes están juntos en el futuro, me gustaría saberlo. ¿Qué edad tienes, cuarenta?

—Cuarenta y uno. Y sí, si tengo trabajo y coche propio.

—No es éso lo que quiero saber. —Phoebe sabía lo testaruda que era, no iba a cambiar de tema hasta recibir una respuesta.

—Cole daría su vida por nosotras aunque éso le costara la suya. Estaría dispuesto a alejarse si éso nos hace felices. Cole nos ama, jamás lo dudes.

—¿Y tú lo amas?

—¿Y tú?

—Ya sabes mi respuesta.

—Entonces también la mía.

Finalmente comprendió por qué la historia de Damián y Corinne le había afectado tanto. Sus vidas se parecían mucho, y al sentir las emociones de Damián, pudo entender exactamente lo que había sentido Cole cuando la perdió. Eran sentimientos demasiado intensos. De repente, P.J. resplandeció enfrente de sus madres, gracias a sus poderes de cupido.

—¡Hija! ¿qué haces aquí?

—¡Mami! —P.J. tomó una foto a las dos Phoebes con su cámara digital y las deslumbró con el flash, sin embargo, la Phoebe pasada estaba más asombrada por la hija que por la luz de ese artefacto.

—¿_"Mami"_? ¿Tienes una hija?

—Tiene tres. —Dijo la niña de nueve años— Papá te anda buscando por todas partes, mamá. ¿En dónde te metiste? —La Phoebe pasada estaba a punto de desmayarse. Ella sabía que Cole estaba buscándola, y de pronto aparece su hija del futuro diciendo que su papá esta haciendo exactamente éso. Asumió que Cole era el padre.

—Es oficial: necesito una farmacia entera de aspirinas. —Buscó una silla para no caerse.

—P.J. ¿cómo me encontraste?

—Mmm, no sé. Oí que tía Piper hablaba de ti con el tío Leo y de pronto aparecí aquí. —La niña miró a la Phoebe pasada— ¿Es tu gemela?

—No, ella es... yo. Estamos en el pasado.

—15 de Febrero del 2001. —Agregó la Phoebe pasada.

—Wow, éso es muy atrás.

—Tienes que regresar, no es seguro que estes aquí. ¿Dónde estan tus hermanas?

—Las cuida Billie.

—¿Quien es Billie?

—Una amiga. —Le contestó Phoebe futura.

—¿Por qué no regresas conmigo, mami? Toma mi mano. —P.J. alzó su mano hacia su madre. Phoebe lo pensó bien y eligió quedarse, quería volver a ver a Cole para decirle una última cosa, y la única forma de hacerlo, era si lo esperaba ahí pues no tenía forma de informarle que se movería de plano.

—Tengo que quedarme, catarinita. Pero voy a volver muy, muy pronto. Te lo prometo.

P.J. asintió. Giró su cabeza y vio una cámara fotográfica de Prue.

—Oye ¿qué hace mi cámara aquí?

—Esa cámara es de Prue. —Dijo la Phoebe pasada.

—Yo soy Prue. —Phoebe pasada no entendía— Digo, así me llamo yo.

—Se llama Prudence Johnna. —Aclaró Phoebe futura mientras le quitaba la cámara de las manos a su hija— No es tuya, catarinita. Ésta se queda aquí.

—No, ésta es mi cámara, estoy segura. —Y volvió a tomar la cámara— Soy una fotógrafa profesional. —Phoebe futura de nuevo le quitó la cámara y le sonrió avergonzada a su yo pasado.

—Le encanta la fotografía; tiene una pared llena de fotos de paisajes y animales tomadas por ella. —P.J. vio fotos en el mueble donde había encontrado la cámara y tomó algunas entre sus manos.

—Sí. Ésta la tomé en el parque del Golden Gate. Esta otra fue de cuando fuimos con la abuela a la playa del sur, qué días aquellos.

Ambas Phoebes se miraron sin entender qué ocurría.

—Es verdad, Prue tomó estas fotos el día de las vacaciones en la playa. —Dijo Phoebe pasada— Pero no recuerdo que esta niña haya estado ahí...

Como balde de agua fría le cayó a Phoebe futura la idea de que lo estaba sucediendo. Recordó lo que había aprendido hace diez años junto a Paige: el alma tiene una memoria independiente a la del cuerpo. P.J. no estaba reflexionando lo que decía, no se estaba fijando que a sus nueve años, estaba hablando de fechas muy anteriores a su nacimiento. Le resultaba imposible pensar tan si quisiera que... su hija Prue fuera de verdad _Prue_.

—Je, je. P.J. pasa mucho tiempo con su tía, seguramente ella le enseñó la historia de estas fotos y está confundiéndolo todo. —Mintió Phoebe futura.

—Tía Paige no me contó nada, estas fotos las tomé yo. —Dijo muy segura la niña.

—¿Tía Paige?

—Una prima lejana... je, je. No la conoces todavía. —Volvió a mentir.

—Mmm, tal vez la conozca. —Sin saber cómo o por qué, Phoebe pasada tuvo un deja vu inconsciente de cuando era niña y fue al futuro en _"Las tres caras de Phoebe"._

—P.J. vuelve ahora mismo a casa ¿sí? Hablaremos más tarde.

La niña obedeció a su mamá y salió resplandeciendo fuera de ahí. Victor, Leo y Piper, que habían oído la voz de P.J. a lo lejos, entraron en la habitación.

—¿Qué pasó? Oímos una voz... —Dijo Piper. Las dos Phoebes se miraron en complicidad.

—Fue la televisión. —Dijo Phoebe pasada.

—Aquí no hay tele. —Dijo Victor.

—La de la cocina.

Piper frunció el ceño, era una mentira muy mala. Antes de que pudieran seguir con sus preguntas, Prue y Cole aparecieron fluctuando. Él tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Prue, ella se lo quitó rápidamente de encima con un poco de asco.

—¡Yuuk!

—Por fin. —Les dijo Piper.

—¿Por qué tardaron? Estábamos preocupados. —Dijo Victor.

—Teníamos, eh, cabos sueltos que atar. —Respondió Cole.

—¿Están bien? —Les preguntó Prue a las dos Phoebes.

—Estamos geniales, ni siquiera tuvimos más síntomas de Bo.

—Es verdad ¿cómo le hicieron? —Dijo Phoebe pasada.

—No tuvimos que hacer mucho. Cuando llegamos, las cosas ya estaban a medio resolver. —Dijo Prue.

—¿Qué? Es imposible, cuando yo lo viví tardaron mucho más en llegar, además sentí como golpeaban a Bo con un látigo, casi muero.

—Pues esta vez fue diferente. Espero que no sea lo único que haya cambiado. —Dijo Cole, pensando en que hoy se reconciliaría con Phoebe.

—¿Y el bucle de tiempo? —Preguntó Leo.

—Roto. El pueblo de Bo nunca tendrá que vivir ese horror otra vez. —Contestó Prue.

—Entonces ¿dónde están ahora? —Preguntó Victor.

—No sé. Probablemente viviendo sus vidas en un plano paralelo, supongo.

—No piense mucho en éso, Victor. Le dará dolor de cabeza. —Le dijo Leo.

—¿Y el Cole de tu tiempo? ¿Le importas tan poco que se olvidó de venir a salvarte? —Preguntó Prue con un tono despectivo. Cole puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado con su comentario.

—No. Él la está buscando, estoy segura. —Dijo Phoebe pasada— Llegará en cualquier momento.

Como si sus palabras lo hubieran invocado, un nuevo portal se abrió enfrente de ellos y Cole salió corriendo de ahí.

—Hablando del rey de Roma. —Dijo Piper.

—¡Phoebe! ¿Estás bien? —Respiraba agitadamente y su ropa estaba llena de polvo. Phoebe pasada se estremeció con lo guapo que se veía Cole en el futuro, a pesar de los años.

—Sí... Cole ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no viniste antes por mí?

—¡Sí lo hice! Abrí un portal pensando en volver hacia ti en el día del viejo Oeste.

—¿Y?

—Sí te encontré, en el viejo Oeste de 1873... Con nuestras vidas pasadas.

—Pero nuestras vidas pasadas fueron a principio del siglo pasado, aquí en San Francisco, no en el viejo Oeste. —Dijo Piper.

—No las de ustedes, sólo la de ella y mía. Mi vida pasada y la antepasada de Phoebe. —Sacó una fotografía un poco quemada del bolsillo de su saco, donde estaban Phoebe y Cole vestidos con ropa de la época, abrazados y aparentemente muy felices. Prue y Piper la agarraron para verla. No podían creerlo, realmente eran ellos. —Yo estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes.

—¿Quieres decir que ustedes se conocían desde antes de nacer? —Preguntó Leo.

—No sólo éso, íbamos a casarnos.

—¿"Íbamos"? —Dijo Phoebe futura. Ella y Cole se miraron.

—Algo nos detuvo.

—Pues lo que sea que nos haya detenido, no nos detendrá esta vez... —Dijo Phoebe pasada acercándose a Cole pasado— Era cierto; hoy ibas a volver a mi vida, para quedarte. —Tomó su cabeza y lo besó apasionadamente. Todos se voltearon, incluso Phoebe y Cole futuros, quienes se miraron con tristeza como diciéndose_ "Ellos creen que será para siempre"_— Te amo, Cole Turner. Y no importa lo que pase, siempre voy a amarte como el día de hoy. Siempre.

Phoebe futura se miró con melancolía. Deseaba tanto que aquella Phoebe con esperanzas e ilusiones con él y en él, jamás se hubiera esfumado. En ese momento, pensó que quizás la Phoebe pasada había creído que P.J. era hija de Cole, nunca le aclaró éso. Y tampoco se dio cuenta que Prue ya no estaba con ellos en el futuro, al menos, no como ella esperaba. Era mejor así... Lo más seguro es que la historia continuara como ella la conocía, no quería romperse el corazón antes de tiempo.

—Muy bien, entonces. ¿Cenamos? —Dijo Piper.

—No tenemos mesa, Piper. —Dijo Victor.

—Oh, déjenmelo a mí... _"Deja que el objeto de objeción se convierta en un sueño, mientras hago visible lo invisible". _—Recitó Phoebe futura, y al instante, la mesa volvió a como era antes, con platos y todo.

—Nosotros tenemos que irnos. Tenemos inocentes que salvar en el futuro. —Dijo Cole futuro. Abrió el portal de nuevo hacia el desierto aquél y él y su correspondiente Phoebe entraron. El portal se cerró y los demás se dispusieron a cenar. Fue una noche bellísima en familia.

**#####**

**Próximo capítulo: "El bueno, el malo y el atrapado en el pasado". ¿Qué ocurrió en 1873? ¿Por qué el pasado estaba diferente cuando Cole y Prue llegaron? ¿Qué les impidió a las vidas pasadas de Phoebe y Cole casarse?. Un pequeño vistazo a lo que pasó mientras Phoebe estaba atorada en 2001, antes de continuar con la historia en 2016.**


End file.
